Fish wake photography was wound up and reported to the conference on the Biodynamics of Animal Locomotion in Cambridge, England in Sept. 1976. The conclusions remain as described in the last annual report. The flow visualization method has been written up following solicitation from two journals, one biological, the other for physics teachers. Cone's theory of how birds avoid starting vortices by commencing wingbeats with wings touching has been examined theoretically to see if it anticipates Weis Fogh's clap-fling mechanism. In principle it can accomplish the same result, but Weis Fogh's mechanism is better mechanically. With Chopper technique a hearing aid can in principle be 100% efficient. Battery drain is a serious problem with hearing aids. Allied to this is the idea of using a hearing aid-like device as an ear defender. To block acoustic transmission of sounds but pass sounds electronically, and play them at a safe loudness. A breadboard prototype has been built. Chatterbox, the vibration monitor for ultramicrotomes has been completed by Delhi Thweatt in improved form. To avoid acoustic feedback it records the cutting sound on magnetic tape and waits until cutting is over and the amplifier turned off before playing the sound through a loudspeaker. A short article on the sociology of scholarly review may open discussion of a dark corner of science.